you're no whore
by Ewonsama
Summary: what happens when a boy sees his mother having sex with guys, what happens when one pays the boy to be his hooker. What happens when the boy likes a girl but the girl like the new kid who will ends up finding out what the blond does for money, yaoi or no yaoi you decide what i do with the romance
1. new kid

Okay im just going to write this at the top of my head, I have clear idea of what im writing about hopefully someone can give me an idea if this story is good enough for anyone to read that is  
I don't own kh or the characters blah blah, lets get started before I get lazy  
im editing this story so if anyone read it im sorry but i really need to change it, some times its going to be in roxas pov and then other times it wont be maybe Axel's pov too depends on when i get to the part where everyone talks to him  
i want to thank Vanity Von Blood for the review and giving me an honest one  
im only going to edit how i introduce axel and how this chapter ends

* * *

**The new kid**

The boy woke up from sweet dreams to the sound of moans, screams, and groans. He heard voices he didn't know saying things like 'faster you dirty whore' and 'we're going to fill all your holes.' The boy didn't know what was going on nor did he want to get out of his comfy bed. That is until he heard his mother scream and sound like she was praying. He got to his feet and walked slowing in the dark hall to his mother's room.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" the innocent child asked as he slower opened his mother's bedroom door.

What the boy saw made the sleep leave him. His blue eyes widen and jaw dropped as he saw his mother between two men. He started to tremble seeing his mother naked along with the strange men who looked like they were hurting her.

"faster faster," his mother moaned, her eyes shut as when the asked his question.

"You mean harder to," one man said while another just sucked the woman's neck.

They all didn't notice the 4 year old standing at the door way watching in horror as they all had rough sex. The two men were both inside of the boy's mother while there was some toys on the bed and floor and even inside the men themselves. They didn't notice the boy until they had all finished and were panting hard that they looked at the door way and saw the little blond boy with tear fill eyes.

"M-mommy?" he whimpered as his mother and the two men stared at him with wide eyes.

"Roxas!" she stared at her son then at the men who were smirking with an idea.

"You never told you had a kid." The man infront pulled out roughly making the woman cry out in pain. "lets play a game kid." He walked over to the shaking child cock dangling as he walked.

"hey he's just a kid, leave him alone." The other man said dully as he slowed pulled out of the woman and cover himself.

"No no I have a fun idea."

"Leave him alone, i-ill make this free of charge just leave my son alone!" The boys mother cried out to one of her costumers. "please he just a child…"

"makes it even better then," he kneeled down beside Roxas who was crying now in terror. "hey kid how would you like to make your mommy really happy?"

"n-no.." his mom choked out

"H-happy?" Roxas asked him looking up whimpering. Even though he was just 4 years old roxas was one smart kid. He tried his best to make his poor home nice for his mother and he did his best at behaving and not to ask for things. "How..can I make mommy..happy?"

"No, no no, Roxas mommy is happy you don't have to make mommy happy you do-"

"Shut it whore!" he glared at her then returned his smile to Roxas and spoke.

(quick note im not sure if this will be yaoi or not)

11 years and 5days later

The sun was rising and shining through the open curtain into the blonde's bedroom right onto his face. His eyes twitched a bit as the light hit them waking him up from a nightmare. Roxas blinked his sleepy eyes and let out a big yawn. He sat up and stretch as he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to take a much needed shower. After her got ready for another day at school which of course like most kids hated going to. But he had to if he wanted to get a good job to take of his sickly mother. "im doing this for mom and nothing else, I just wish my birthday was on a weekend and not on a Wednesday." He sighed and walked down the hall to his mother's bedroom where he laid in her bed with and oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. Roxas walked in and kissed her cheek. "im going to school mom and im working late again..dont worry I'll get all my homework and chores done and I'll be home for dinner…I'll see you after school." He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room to the front door.

At school ever thing was the same as always, kids hanging either outside the class room or in some random spots near other builds and trees, just chatting away until the bell rang. Roxas walked into his math class and went to the back of the room knowing how this teacher gets when one of her students has a birthday. He was trying to hide hoping she would just take roll and start teaching. Sadly for him that didn't happen. She called his name looked around the class with a sweet smile. She spotted him in the back roll and began to sing the happy birthday song to him. Some of the kids laughed and sang along making fun. Roxas laid his head on his desk until the singing stopped.

"Happy birthday Roxas," the blacked hair girl whom was sitting infont of him said.

"Thanks Xion," he gave a small smile to his friend.

"Happy bday Roxas," a red headed girl said smiling at him.

"Thanks Kairi."

* * *

roxas pov

* * *

All my friends wished me a happy bday, lucky we shared all our class together. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Xion, Demyx, Zexion,and Namine. Out of my friends, Namine is the one i secretly have a crush on. Sora and Kairi, well they hooked up a few days ago, while Xion and Riku have been dating for a good three months. As for Demyx, Zexion, Namine, and myself, well we're all single. I dont have the guts to tell Namine that i like her and i know telling anyone in my group of friends that i had feelings for her they would all blab.

After half the class passed there was a knock on the classroom door. The kid closed to the door got up and opened it quickly and wide enough for whoever was at the door. It was like on instinct every head in the class turned to look who it was. Be it student, teacher, or any of the staff, everyone would just look for a second then look away. Whoever it was walked into the room, making everyone stare for a long while to examine his profile. He was tall and lean with long red hair spiked at the ends. His eyes were emerald, and had tear drop tattoos under those emerald eyes. He was wearing a red dress shirt and black pants that looked tight but not so tight that one wouldn't be able to move and stretch. It was like he was dressed for a party or maybe going to a job interview. Then there was also his leather boots with fake belts attached to the back. Seen those made me think he was dressed for party.

"Can I help you young man?" the teacher asked him looking worried, until he handed her a piece of paper. "Oh well then," she smiled up at him, "please say your name and take a seat anywhere."

"Names Axel, got it memorized?" he smiled and pointed his thumb at himself as he said his name. That made me think this was really full of himself. His green eyes looked around for an empty seat. I dont know why i did this but i watched as he walked down the middle row,the girls staring at him. I noticed Namine staring at him and saw the pink on her cheeks when he walked by her. I didn't like that at all. I sighed and turned my attention to the window not caring about the new kid anymore, but it was hard when i heard everyone talking to him.

* * *

Axel's pov

* * *

"Hello, im Sora nice to meet you Axel," the brunette boy smiled as he offered his hand to me.

"Nice to meet you too kido," i chuckled, taking his hand and shacking it. Sora just laughed as the rest of the ids around his introduced themselves to me. Xion, a blacked haired blue eyed girl, was last to introduce herself to me. She was sitting next to me but looked as if she were trying to copy homework or something from the blue haired guy, Zexion i think.

"Roxas say something," i heard Demyx, the dirty blond whispering to the blond staring out the window.

I turned my attention to the boy and reached my hand out taking the blond's hand and shaking it before the kid even noticed.

"Huh?" he stared at me and jerked his hand away from my grip. "Um, nice to meet you…Axel."

"Nice to meet you too blondy," I smirked at him as he glared at me, making me laugh. He opened his mouth about to speak until our or so nice looking teacher called out.  
"Axel, Roxas, please no talking while im trying to teach." She smiled sweetly yet it also looked treating. I turned keeping my mouth shut not wanting to know what was behind that smile of hers.

* * *

Roxas' pov

* * *

I sighed after TIfa, (she doesnt want us to call her by her last name), my teacher told us to stop talking. Soon after 4 classes it was finally lunch time. It was my favorite since i didnt really eat much ever since my mom got sick. She thinks i buy food with the money i get from my job but truth is i spend it on the machines that keep her alive and the nurse that takes care of her while im at school and work. Yeah she gets disability checks and money from retirement but that money is so we dont live on the streets and so we have water, gas, and electricity, and cable and the internet. The cable is for her and the net is for me and school work.

I ended up feeling a hand on my shoulder shaking me and calling my name. "Roxas...Roxas wake up." I lifted my head and opened my eyes not realizing they were closed. I saw Sora's wide eyes worried as he shook me a little more. "oh good you're awake, lunch is over now. I cant believe you went to sleep again." Sora laughed lightly as i rubbed my eyes a lil annoyed that i missed lunch yet again. But lucky for me my best friend Sora packed my lunch up for later.

*******...*******

"i dont know how many times i owe you for my lunch," I yawned as we walked to our last class together. Thats right i said our last class. that makes 5. The reason is we only really need 4 being eng,math,sci,and history, the 5th was just pe, we all chose to have it since i cant really see any of them after school.

"Well you could just tell me why your always sleeping during lunch, oh and do my science homework for a week," he laughed putting his hands on the back of his head just grinning.

"Alright, alright, heh, i'll do your homework for two days, i still have work you know?" i lightly laughed as we went to change out of our street clothes.

I went to my locker and was about to change when i noticed the new kid glaring at his lock. He just glared at it then tried to unlock it and failed. He then hit his locker with his fist, making me want to laugh at his frustration. When i did let out a laugh he turned his head with narrow green eyes. "What? im not good with these locks got a probably with that?"

I stared at him laughing some more before taking the paper he had in his hand with his combination on it. i unlocked it for him and shrugged at him when he said thanks.

*******...*******

I dont know what it was but after pe i was just pissed beyond belief. Okay maybe i do know what it was. It was Namine and that new kid Axel. They just...what i saw them doing behind the gym just set me off. It hasnt even been a day and i catch them making out.

what happened was, we all had to run today and most of the kids just groaned and booed. Running for Sora, Riku and I, it was just a big challenge between us. Demyx and Zexion would rather just go at their own pace with Kairi, Xion, and Namine. The timer was set and we all began. Riku in front, and Sora and myself right behind him neck n neck. We always tried to beat Riku when we had to run. It was annoying how he would gloat with having the best time. Lucky i have been getting faster and so has Sora. We pasted Riku making him surprised and making try to run faster. I slightly passed Sora going near the gym but stopped in my tracks when i heard a giggle and saw some light blond hair sticking out of the corner of the wall.

"N-Namine?" I asked myself walking slower to gym getting bumped into by Riku who laughed as Sora yelled to him, something about tripping him. I heard the giggle again as i got closer to the gym wall. My eyes widen to the sight of Namine and the red haired newbie lips locked, and arms wrapped around each other. "Namine?"

* * *

yeah thats how im ending it now i want to write more but im tired and i have to get up early to baby yet again. i really hope i did better changing it. at 1st i was going to have axel and roxas be fast friends but as i kept rewriting this it just changed to this. i think since i have no life i'm going to try to write chapter two tomorrow, that chapter i think i'll put what roxas job is, please if anyone actually reads this tell me if i should have it as axel and roxas together or just friends.  
as for the other two single guys, not sure i want them together or not so please let me know, and again for anyone who read it the 1st time i hope you like this rewrite


	2. cake and unwanted cream

_**Ello, well im writing chapter two like I said I would. Its nap time for the kids so I decided to write during my only break today until bedtime (today is going to different than usual) listening to the one and only kingdom hearts soundtracks to inspire me…**_  
_**I want to again thank Vanity Von Blood for giving me an idea I will probably do but in later chapters, not sure how many im going to right till I get to the idea I had in my head for this story but when that time comes I have a feeling I might want to end it cuz really I suck at endings..**_  
_**Well enjoy**_

_**Warning I made this rated M not for language but for things I know you know what you can find in M rated** **stories.**_

* * *

**Cake and unwanted cream**

Roxas' pov

The walk home was just depressing for me. I'm usually not depressed even with my mom being sick and all. I just try to look at the bright side and keep believing she will get better. What made me feel this way was the way Namine looked at me after I caught her with Axel. I was staring at them together…I was staring at her still in the arms of Axel after I called out her name. She stared back at me with her beautiful blue eyes full of fright, worry, and embarrassment. Her creamy white cheeks turned pink, making it match her moist pink lips. Even though I could feel pain in my chest, she still looked amazing to me. Just looking at her blushing face, it made me blush slightly. I couldn't speak feeling my throat get all tight.

"R-Roxas," she spoke slowly taking Axel's arms off her. "How long have you b-been standing there?" her cheeks started to turn from pink to red.

"I-I…I really didn't see anything if that's what you're asking?" I turned my head not being able to look at the two anymore. "Class is almost over so im going to..um change.." I quickly ran off finishing the run with the worse time I have ever gotten. Sora and Riku teased me calling me slowpoke. I managed to put up a smile and joke around with them until I could just go home.

I just finished changing as the bell rang saying to everyone 'get the hell the school'. Before I left I saw Axel next to me, making me think what he wanted. I remembered his locker was right next to mine making me mentally hit myself. He didn't notice me standing there so I was just going to sneak away before he did. I turned to leave the area but stopped hearing a loud bang and growl. I knew what is was and who it was that made those sounds. I wanted to leave and I didn't want to speak him, but I just could help turning around to face him. I placed my hands on his lock and unlocked it without saying a word. I was just going to help and not look at him or speak. But fate had other plans for me.

"Thanks again for the locker." He still sounded annoyed from not being able to open it himself.

"N-no problem." I said just turning to walk away again until I felt something on my shoulder. I flinched know it was his hand wanting me to turn around and talk. I turned slowly and with a confused expression on my face.

"You're that kid in my math class aren't you? And the kid who saw me with that blond girl right?" He smirked taking his hand off my shoulder. When he referred to Namine as that blonde girl I almost lost it. How can he just come back from kissing her and not know her name?_ calm down Roxas, take a deep breath and calm down_. I inhaled and exhaled looking up at him. My eyes widen when I noticed how close he was to me. I backed away almost tripping over the long bench in the middle of the locker rows. He caught me with be my arm and chuckled. "whoa, be careful. You don't want to fall do you?"

I blushed feeling stupid and annoyed by the fact that he looked like he was having fun almost making me fall. "Um, yeah don't want that," I laughed nervously and stood up. "A-and yeah, I'm Roxas from well math and this class."

"Oh wait you're the kid whose birthday is today right?" he grinned at me, making me want to back up again and run. Instead I just nodded. "That's cool. Well happy Birthday Roxy" He chuckled and lightly hit my arm counting to 13 before stopping. "Wait, how old are you?"

It didn't hurt but I didn't feel like getting punched in the arm by this guy. I regretted answering him. "I'm 16."

"Oh? You don't look like it." He laughed and hit me three more times and pinched me once really hard before letting me go.

"I gotta go. See ya." I turned and left ignoring him and rubbing my right arm, mumbling to myself "I need this arm later."

*******…*******

Being home made me much calmer than I would have thought. I put my backpack in my room before I went to check on mom. She was sitting up eating something the nurse(who for some reason wasn't here) made for her. She noticed me and smiled at me. "Welcome home." Her voice was so quite I had to get closer to hear it.

"Thanks mom. How are you feeling? And where's Aerith?" I smiled back at her giving her a hug.

"She went out to get me something." She smiled and finished her soup.

"I'll take that for you." I said taking her empty bowl to the kitchen as she laid back down in her bed with her blue eyes watching me leave. I came back to the room to sit with her and before I had to start my homework then leave for work.

"Roxas, you always take care of me, and never really take the night off. Why don't you go spend time with your friends? Don't worry about me Aerith will be here." She weakly placed her hand on top of my hand smiling.

I shook my head holding her hand. "Mom don't worry, they understand I that I can't hang with them. Besides its almost summer so I'll spend time with them if that's what you want." I kissed her cheek and she just nodded at what I said then turned her attention to the tv. She was watching some drama/ comedy show. I was glad it had comedy in it, she really needs it. I watched it with her till it was over. Told her I was going to go do my homework (and Sora's science homework) before it got late even though it was only 2:30.

After only an hour and 2 ½ assignments done I heard a bell ring. I knew my mom needed something, since it was her ringing the bell I gave her when she could really speak anymore. I put my pencil down and ran to my mom's room only to see her with Aerith and a birthday cake. My mouth opened a little as I stared at them. My mother stared at me looking like she was going to cry as Aerith spoke. "Happy Birthday, Roxas." I saw my mom's mouthing words. I couldn't hear her so Aerith spoke for her. "This cake is from me (as in my mom). I can't believe my baby boy is now 16 and in two years time will be a man. It just seems like yesterday I was the on taking care of you. And now you're taking care of me. Honey bear-" I blushed feel embarrassed at the use of the nickname she gave me years ago. "I feel bad that im the one not taking care of you anymore. You're so sweet for going out and getting job to support yourself." My mother smiled still not knowing I was paying for medical bills, but I didn't want to tell her.

"How lucky I am to get a wonderful loving son like you. I'm just a proud mother. Happy birthday my Honey bear." Aerith smiled at us, trying to hold back some tears in her eyes, as she finished speaking and stared lighting the candles on the 1st birthday cake I have had in years. I blew them out as Aeirth took a picture. I wished for my mom's health to get better. After a few more pictures with my mom and a eating a slice of cake, I saw Aerith with two bags. "Roxas this one is from me and this other one is from your mom. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you got home, but your mother wouldn't take no for an answer so I went out to get these.

I took Aerith's gift first, opened the bag and pulled out a key chain. I felt confused, _why would Aerith give me a keychain? Maybe it's for my house key? No wait I don't have a house key hm?_ I smiled at her and thanked her for the gift still confused but happy for the thought. Next I opened my mom's gift. I let out a gasp, dropping it on the ground. I stared at it then looked to my mom who mouth 'happy birthday'. I looked to Aerith and she just smiled at me. _That's why she gave me a keychain._

I picked up the key and stared at my mom again. "W-why..how..why?" why would she give me a car when money was tight. But I knew why kinda. She has no idea that it is, since im the one paying the bills in her place with the money she gets. I smiled as I gave her hug. "Thanks mom."

*******…*******

I left the house later around 4 something. I needed to go to work. I usually walked but to make my mom happy I took the car. (Riku and Zexion help me get my license a week before) I sighed, thinking back at how she said she was a proud mother. I bet she wouldn't be proud if she knew what I did.

"_I want to make mommy happy."_ _Said the small boy who was still trembling._

"_Good, so come with me." The tall nude man said to the boy dragging him into the hall. The boy could hear his mother shouting and crying. He saw the shadows from the bedroom of the other guy doing what he did to his mommy before he came in. "This is going to be fun." Laughed the man._

"Roxas you're late again." My boss told me moving his long silver hair out of his yellow eyes.

"No I'm not and you know it. I'm 20 minutes early." I rolled my eyes walking past him wanting to call him by his pen name.

"Well, someone is eager to work." He joked as I punched in the time of my arrival. "Or are you just eager to leave?"

"What do you think?" I said not wanting to talk to him. If he actually paid attention to the date I would be in hell. See my boss Xemnas, well he like to get head on any of his employees' birthday, saying his seed is his gift. Lucky for the 8 years that I've been working here he never once tried anything. Just that one year I when I was 4 going on 5. That was the first and only time he did anything to me. That memory still haunts me.

"Oh, so does brat want his gift this year?" he threaten.

My eyes widen and my heart pounded, as choked out my words, "W-what..did you say?"

He made me face him. He smile was creepy and frightening. "Oh you thought I didn't know it was your special day?" I stayed quite. He laughed. "You know what I'm going to let you have the day off my petite whore. The only reason I haven't done anything to that pretty little mouth of yours is because of all the consumers asking for you. It really surprises me how they even put up with your demand for test papers to say that they are clean. I'm impressed that you get more than I do, more men than women but hey, it's all business."

I started trembling as he pushed me into his office, telling someone to tell anyone who asks for me, that I was given the day off. Sure I had a demand for clean costumers, but I was still the favorite. See Xemnas is actually I guess a pimp. He doesn't dress like it or act like it but since he is the boss, that would make him one. As for me…im one of his workers.

"Roxas are you ready? Good." He pushed me down making me get down on my hands and knees as he sat on his black leather chair. I hated this man so much but I was so much more sacred of him. I started to shake hearing his zipper go down.

(LAST WARNING IF YOUR NOT INTO READING THIS STUFF GO AWAY)

I didn't look at him, my eyes staring the floor. I felt his large hand go under my chin, pulling my head up to look at him. His eyes so full of lust, mouth wet from his tongue licking his lips. "Alright now open your mouth, do your thing and make your boss feel good. Then I'll give you your gift."

I couldn't do anything but do as he said. If I ran away I would have no money for my mom, and nobody in our town would hire me. I've tried my many times but its like faint wants me to stay here. It's like im not meant to have a job at all.

Tired of waiting, Xemnas pulled my hair roughly, making me cry out. When my mouth opened he shoved his big nasty cock in my mouth. "Now do your job." Was all he said as pulled my hair some more. I did as I was told and licked his length and head like he taught me to do when I was 4. I could hear him moaning in delight from the movement of my tongue. It made me want to gag when he said my name. "More Roxas." I did as he commanded and bobbed my head slowly. As much as I wanted this to end quickly, I knew that if it did I would pay for it after. "Roxas..faster now!"

I went a lil faster moving my tongue as I bobbed my head. I knew when he actually wanted to finish he would move me on his own. "Roxas you know what ha to do now." He groaned pulling more hair. My eyes watered up as my trembling hand moved up to rub his sack. His grip on my hair tighten as he started to finally move me himself. I was choking as he made me deep throat him. Suddenly he jerk up, thrusting into my mouth like he hadn't got any in so long. His cock was stabbing my throat every time he would thrust into me and every time he moved my head. Finally I felt his "gift" release into my mouth. He made me swallow it before pushing me on the ground. I breathe heavily wiping the sick white stuff of my low lip and chin.

"You may leave now." He panted then grinned getting up from his chair and walked to the door, turning his head back to look at me. "Happy Birthday Roxas, and tell your mother I said hi."

* * *

_**Well that's it for this chapter. I actually did want to gag when writing the part of Roxas saying he did this at age 4. But I knew I had to say something for the beginning of the story (chapter one) Im still thinking about what to do with Axel Roxas and Namine. Truth is I liked them as a group of friends till Xion show up in the series. She okay I guess. I think cuz I really don't like her she might go bye bye not sure. Well hope you enjoy, and please stop being lazy and just review thank you**_


	3. Damn you part 1

**took awhile for this chapter to be finished but as long as theres an update right?**

**^w^ i wanna say thank you and i love you, to Vanity Von Blood for helping with this story, heck i should say our story. thank you for editing it and adding your writing skills to it with out you this would be one of those never finished stories. (i am very jealous of that. o3o -pouts-)**  
**but anyway i hope you readers like this chapter.**  
**roxas pov writing by me and axel pov was writing by vanity**  
**enjoy**

**(ps this is a two part chapter)**

* * *

Itadakimasu

Roxas pov

After my boss left me there, lying on the cold floor with my mouth and throat aching and sore, I was too much in shock. I thought about how he knew all these years and just left me alone so he could make his money off me, and now, now he finally pulled the chains. I laid there on the red carpet just staring at the ceiling blackened ceiling with blurry vision as this so-called "gift" ran down my chin. The feel of it made me shiver with flash backs of the same man laughing as he did things to me as a child. It haunted me till this very day. I blinked turning my head toward the entrance and exit door. "I can... go home now?" I sat up; wiping my face, fixing anything that might have gotten messy, "that's what he said…"

I took a deep breath while my hand was on the door knob to my house. I was hoping my mother would by napping and that Aerith was busy and wouldn't question me about why I was home so early. I usually get home around 2 in the ually. I had an idea of what to say though if she did ask me. Taking one last breath I opened the door and walked in. I must have bad luck because Aerith was walking by with a tray of empty dished when she spotted me hovering in the open door way.

"Oh, welcome home Roxas." She said looking at me confused and curious and I knew she was going to ask.

"You're home early?"

"Um yeah," I laughed nervously, "well, they let me come home early. There really wasn't anything for me to do today, I guess technically it's a gift from everyone."

She smiled at me. "Oh that's nice of them, and I'm sure you needed the break anyway. You should go on up and get some rest." She motioned her head towards the stairs while she continued to the kitchen.

Aerith is just too trusting, but I guess that's good for me. She was right when she said I should just go rest up. I trudged heavily up the stairs to go say good night to mum -whom was fortunately asleep- then get a bath and finally go to bed.

... ...

I woke up to an igniting pain throbbing in my ear and rushed to turn the snooze button on my cloak. I sat up wiping the sleep from my eyes. I didn't really want to get up but because of school I knew I would have to, or Aerith would be a pain in the ass about it if I didn't. I man aged to get dress, brush my hair, and eat breakfast before I took the walk to school. I knew I could have driven but sometimes it felt nice to feel the morning breeze on me and be relaxed as long as I could.

"Hey Roxas do you have the notes for- whoa! What happened to you face?" Xion covered her mouth as those words came out. Here bright blue eyes were wide with curiosity and worry.

"What are you talking about?" I yawned from not giving a good night sleep thanks to the nightmares…again.

"What do you mean what am I talking about? Don't you own a mirror?"

"Xion-"

"Dude, what's wrong with you face?" Demyx cut me off.

"See Rox, I'm not the only one who sees something wrong."

"It's all red an puffy like you got in a fight and lost." Demyx poked my left cheek making me flinch.

"Demyx that hurts," I swatted his hand away from my face so I could feel for myself, "ouch."

"Sora! Riku! Zexion! Come look at Roxas's face" Xion started laughing at me now. I don't know how she found this at all funny.

"Wha-?" Sora stared.

"Damn." Riku raised an eyebrow.

"…" Zexion said nothing but his face said all.

"Here, look for yourself," Said Kairi coming out of nowhere holding out her make up mirror.

"Thanks." I took it and stared at my reflection. I nearly dropped the mirror seeing that my face was indeed red and puffy, but also a little bruised. Everyone was staring at me so I came up with a lie.

"Don't worry about it. It just happened at work when I slipped on some juice," I laughed, "I guess it's worse than I thought it would be."

"Right…" Riku said in disbelief.

Luckily for me the bell rang so I just went to class and sat in my usual spot, my friends right behind me.

... ...

My face was getting worse as the weeks went by. Big daddy Xemnas…,yes I know what I called him, wouldn't let me rest after what he did to me. Said it was bad for business if I didn't do what the customer wanted me to do. My male customers had no mercy for me like my female customers did. The guys forced me to suck them off which hurt me more, while the girls would try to help giving me things that would num the pain. I would only use it after work so I could sleep without pain.

It was getting harder and harder to lie to my mother and my friends about my face. My mother was so worried about me. She told me that I should just quiet my job and that everything would be alright. I just told her that I would look for another job before I do anything. The thing is I already did look but there was nothing.

As for my friends…they threaten me.

"Roxas if you don't go get your face check I swear I'll beat you then drag you to the hospital myself!" Xion's raised her as she spoke.

"Xion, we both know I'm stronger than you." I tried to joke with her but she only glared at me.

"Roxas, Xion is right." Namine spoke up after coming back from throwing her trash away. I couldn't look at her since there was a hicky on her smooth pale neck. I tried to hide my discomfort and jealousy.

"Nam. Im fine honestly, it doesn't hurt."

"Oh no?" Demyx laughed and poked my cheek making hiss as a surge of pain ran all over that spot. "Doesn't hurt huh?

"Damn it Demyx" I wanted to rub my cheek but I knew that would only hurt more.

"If you don't get that checked out you could most likely die from infection."

Everyone in our group went silent. All stared at the blue haired teen who put his book down to take part of the conversion.

"It can speak" Demyx laughed at Zexion who did rarely speak at all.

"What do you mean infected?" Sora tilted his head to his right looking confused.

"I mean what I said. If Roxas doesn't get his face check, and soon, it could get infected and that infection would indeed be your death."

"WHAAA" Sora's mouth opened now worried for his best friend's life. He turned to me and took my hands, half messing around and half serious. "Roxas, you messed get check out. If you die who else will I get to do my homework?"

"Gee thanks Sora, glad to know you care." I pulled my hands away and laughed with him straining my throat more.

"Well, Roxas what's it going to be?" Riku looked at me from across the lunch table. "Either you go by yourself and get check out or-"

"Or we beat you and drag you there ourselves" Xion finished for her boyfriend.

"I think you should also quit your job, if they don't even try to take care of their employees." Kairi pushed her hair back while speaking like a dialect princess.

"Kairi you know I cant do that."

"Well then, I think I'll go to your job and give them a piece of my mind."

"You go and I'll go with you" Chirped Sora, getting agreements.

That's just what I need everyone finding out about what I do. I couldn't risk this over my being stubborn about going to a checkup. I sighed and rubbed my temples getting laughs from Sora and Demyx. I didn't like going to the hospital. It gave me fear of one day seeing my mother in one of those rooms and then never coming out.

"Roxas, if not the hospital, then maybe you could get the nurse to check you out?" Namine placed her hand lightly on my shoulder making me look into her crystal blue eyes. I could feel myself blushing as she stared back into my eyes with concern.

"I-I…alright I'll go." I could tell Xion was about to say something but the bell interrupted her. "I'll go right now."

... ...

I sighed as I went into the clinic; my eyes stared at the white tiled floor for a few seconds until I heard someone else speaking to the nurse. I titled my head up just in time to see the curtain open and reveal the nurse herself and the tall, red haired wonder, Axel.

I stared at him wondering what he was doing here. When I saw him look back at me I quickly turned my head and went to go take a seat in the corner. I looked back at Axel, he was the bastard that gave Namine that big nasty hicky. I got lost in my thoughts, seeing him with Namine in his arms, it made my blood boil.

The sound of the curtain was the only thing that pulled me from my thoughts. Axel was looking at me again. _Shit_. I looked away embarrassed, hoping that he didn't notice me staring at him. Then I heard footsteps getting closer to me._ Damn_

* * *

x Axel's P.O.V. x

My wristwatch mocked me as I sat in class listening to one of the teachers give a lecture on history of life or something. I wasn't interested at all -as could be seen by any of my other class mates- and kept squirming in my seat. Bored, I looked over at the other side of the classroom, trying to keep my mind preoccupied. There was no one there I knew and I didn't really care about making any new friends at the moment, plus I didn't need any more detentions. I was already backed up in my class work by weeks because of it. I eventually burrowed my head into my arms and fell asleep…

The bell knocked on my skull causing me to suddenly jump in my seat and pull a muscle in my neck.

"Oww!" I yelled, rubbing the spot that now ached.

I picked up my bag and headed towards the nurses office in pain, hoping that they stocked painkillers or something. I walked all the way to the North-end of the school, which was on the other side of school and where the clinic was located. After the long walk of pushing and shoving I finally pushed open the door with an obvious sign reading "clinic". I stepped in and sat in the small waiting room. Our clinic wasn't that big and the only thing that blocked the view of others was blue-colored curtains. For 5-minutes I waited until a nurse finally came out and called me in. She pushed up one of the curtain, and then let it fall back into place as soon as I stepped inside.

"What's your name?" She asked with a pen and clipboard ready.

"Axel." I responded as she wrote.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" She gave me a look that suggested that I wasn't really hurt or anything and this was just a way to get out of class. Only half of this was true.

I went on to tell her when the curtain was pulled up and another quite familiar face walked in. It was Roxas; he took one look at me and turned his head to the right. That was all I needed to know to understand he was mad at me for making out with his best friend …what was her name? Namine, namorine, nam-

"Here take these." The nurse interrupted my though to hand me some pain pills and water then quickly stepped out, closing the curtain behind her.

I looked up at Roxas, who was now sitting on top of a bed in the corner, waiting and glaring at me. He quickly turned his head when he realized I was looking at him and I thought I saw….a slight blush. But that wasn't all I saw. His head was turned to the left this time so I now saw that 'thing' or whatever it was on his face. I quickly hot up and walked towards him. His eyes widened as I approached, as if I were going to hurt him or something. I stopped in front of him and tried to examine what looked like a infection or whatever it was, on his face.

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"Oh um…," he relaxed a little when he saw that I wasn't going to do anything to him, "it's no big thing ...just slipped on something at work last night."

I reached up with my fingers and slightly turned his head so I could see it more clearly. He flinched as I did and hit my hand away; I also noticed another roughly hidden blush too. I was kind of shocked at his reaction.

"I'm just looking." I informed him.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know." He gave me a fake smile.

Without touching him this time, I looked again.

"That doesn't look like it was just a slip." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No …it was, I just thing it may have gotten …infected or something…, yeah, and …that's why I'm here."

He lied and I could tell because I now recognized this; it was something I've seen myself. I sighed.

"Sure," I said sarcastically.

"I really did slip." He tried giving a serious expression but failed.

"Whatever you say." I returned a fake smile. I knew what it was, and it wasn't a slip.

I was about to ask him a question when the nurse came back with some bandages and ordered me to leave. Annoyed, I walked out of the room and back into the overpopulated hallways. I looked at my wristwatch. It was only 12:02.

"Damn!" I said to myself.

I was hoping that the visit to the nurses would have skipped my last few classes; no wonder the nurse ordered me to leave as soon as she got back.

For the rest of the school day, I thought about Roxas and that, thing on his face. I knew he was lying to me, I could even see it in his face. He thought he could get away but I knew. It was something I have seen myself…personally. I knew what it was and from what kind of person he could have gotten it from …So what does that make Roxas? The question lingered in my head and I couldn't seem to shake it. I guess I'll have to stay tuned.

* * *

**did you like it? one thing i gotta say is its sad too see anyone have the story on alert of to favorite but leave no review, so please leave a review for us**


	4. Damn you part 2

Roxas pov

* * *

I was glad when the nurse told Axel to leave and yet at the same time I wished he had stayed. I really hated being in the clinic or anything close to being a hospital. If somebody else was with me while the nurse checked me out I wouldn't have been trembling as much. She was a little rough touching my face and forcing me to open my mouth while she inspected the bruises and my swollen throat. She finally backed off but then the questions began. Why does the world hate me?

"Alright whats wrong with you?" she asked as if she didn't already see what was wrong. I looked down biting my lower lip trying to come up with an excuse for everything but nothing came to mind. I couldn't just say I fell or walked into a wall. Saying I got into a fight would cause more problems. Then again I didn't have to say school fight."Well are you going to answer me or not?" she sighed crossing her arms.

_Are all school nurses this mean or just mine?_ "I got into a fight on my way to school" I tried to look her in the eye but man was she starting to look scary.

"So why not come here earlier and file a report on the students who beat you?" She rolled her eyes and walked to the counter grabbing a first aid kit.

"I didn't want to miss my classes and it wasn't a student."

"Look up." Her tone was getting worse, it made me tremble more. "I never heard of a student not wanting to miss class, are you sure you telling me the truth?" She stared down at me while trying to clean me up.

_Crap, did she hear me talking to Axel about what happened? Damn it…_"Y-yes im telling you the truth…i-I also fell at work last night…the beating was…" _Damn…I messed up_

_Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

Oh thank you loud school bell. "oh um I'm late for class thanks for taking care of me" I got up almost knocking her over as I ran out of the room with her calling me to come back with such anger. Now I jus got to come up with something to say to my friends and that will be that.

Finally school is over and I can go home and just relax without worrying about home work. I just love the weekends. I just thought about going home spending time with mom then taking a nap before having to go to work. The only thing in my way right now was changing out of my gym clothes. I wasted no time opening the small blue door and just striping my clothes off while pulling my street clothes out. I stuffed my dirty clothes in my backpack to be cleaned later at home when I was done dressing. Last thing I had to do was tie my shoes.

Bang bang "stupid locker"

I looked to my left and saw the red head hitting his little door. I stared at him while he tired his combination failing to get it right. I thought back to having to help him twice the first two days he was here. I didn't like being near him so I memorized his lock and every day I would have it open for him. That's way I didn't have to communicate with the guy. I guess in my haste to go home, I forgot to do his locker. I looked around and there was nobody in our roll which sucked for him. I was about to leave the room when I heard another bang and a frustrated sigh coming from behind me. I cursed my kind heart when I turned around and help him slightly shoving him aside so I could open the thing.

"Thanks…um Roxas right?"

I didn't look at him I just nodded and turned to leave but was stopped when a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey usually when someone says thanks, the other should say 'you're welcome' it's only common courtesy."

"You're welcome, now can you please let me go? Im in a hurry."

"Oh? Hurry to where?"

_Is he trying to annoy me? _"Im going home…where else?"

"Oh that's no reason to be in a hurry. Tell you what for helping me lets go hang out and get some food my treat." He forced me to turn and face him, and to my surprise the guy was already in his street clothes. _How the- how did he change while holding me in place?_ "Well what do you say?"

"No thanks" I was starting to get a strange feeling from this guy and I wanted to and needed to go. Not that im in a hurry to get to work but to see how my mother is doing.

"Aww come on Rox, im trying to be nice here" He pouted and made a small whimper, which I will not lie, it made me laugh a bit.

"I guess I'll go with you. But i really do need to be home soon so lets make this quick."

"Yes oh great locker opener."

Roxas pov end

* * *

It was 5 in the morning by the time Roxas got home from work. It took him longer to walk home in the state he was in. The blonde quietly limped down the hall and up the stairs to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the small mirror above the sink. His face was covered in bruises, blood, and cum. One eye blackened the other puffy. His lip busted letting blood flow over dried white fluids.

He blinked slowly, trying to ease any pain, and looked down at his ripped clothing and other things that his skin showed when he stripped off the rags and stepping into the shower letting hot water burn onto his aching back. He carefully cleaned himself up and got rid of his clothes before he went to his room longing for his bed and sleep. Roxas lowered him onto his soft cold bed and lay on his side, facing his black wall. He stared at it getting lost in his thoughts of the days events.

_Damn you Axel….._

_~Flash back~_

* * *

"_Okay so where are we going?" Roxas questioned the taller male as he tried to keep up with him as they walked to the school lot._

"_Just a lil place I have been wanting to try out. It looks good maybe you've heard of it?" Axel opened the door to his car not really caring for Roxas' answer._

"_Who knows" The blonde stopped to stare at the car Axel was getting into. Roxas really knew nothing about cars but he did know this one. It was the car Sora and Riku have been talking about for the past few weeks. And from them Roxas knew how good of car it was. "Y-you…How did you-"_

"_What get this bad boy?" He smirked and patted the hood of his silver LFA lexus. "Its really nothing for me, it was just a gift from my uncle. The old guy feels bad for missing all 16 of my birthdays. As a result he got me this for my 17__th__ last week."_

"_Oh so your Uncle is like loaded then?" Roxas tired to sound like he didn't care and quickly went to the other side of the car and got in memorizing the inside, the feel of the leather seats, the smell of new car, and just the feel of touching something he could never own in his life time._

"_You could say that." Axel started the car and took off without looking to see if any cars where coming or going. He glanced at Roxas and could see excitement in his eyes.~ He looks like a kid in a candy store.~ He focused on the road smiling to himself, finding the blondes excitement funny. ~This has got to be the weirdest kid I have ever met. First he hates being near me, and now he starts talking to me~_

"_Hey Axel," Roxas was smiling as he looked over to Axel still in his fix. "This is just awesome, I bet Sora and Riku will be jealous." He laughed. "'whaaaat you got to actually not only see but ride in the Lexus?"' He tried to change his voice to sound like Sora making fun of what he knew the brunette would say._

_Axel laughed with him. He may not know Sora and Riku all that well but from all encounters he could also make fun of them by impersonating Riku, "'You lucky bastard.""_

_Roxas and Axel laughed some more actually enjoying each other's company._

_Wow I guess maybe I was wrong about Axel. He seems like an alright guy but still…._

* * *

_Why did he have to so nosy_? Roxas rolled over to his other side_. Why couldn't he mind his own business?_

* * *

"_Well here it is. So you ever been there?"_

"_Hm yeah once with my mother before she- uh lets just go inside." Roxas looked out the window hiding his expression from the red headed driver._

"_Before she what?" Axel got out of the car taking note of Roxas behavior. ~maybe I can get him t tell me the truth about what happened to that face of his.~_

"_Nothing, I don't want to talk about it."_

"_Alright, well anyway I thinking about a meat lovers, and im thinking plain cheese for you?"_

_Roxas scuffed "No way I'm meat lovers all the way."_

_Axel chuckled ~no way to easy~_

"…_Lets just get the pizzas."_

"_As you wish my lord" _

_The two ordered and took their seats at an outside table under a red and white umbrella. Axel rested his face on his hand staring at Roxas trying to figure out a way to get him to talk without him running off. He sighed and straighten up not being about to think of anything good. "Where's that damn Pizza?"_

_Roxas looked at his watch, he still had 20mins before he had to go to work and 5 of those minutes to wait on the pizza. ~Damn it so if I can leave after the pizza and just eat it while I walk maybe just maybe I'll have time to see how moms doing. Then its a run too work. No maybe I should take the car. But if I do that I'm sure Xemnas will find a way to fuck it up with unwanted messes.~ He looked at his watch again "Shit."_

"_Excuse me?" Axel leaned forward, arms folded on the table. "Is something wrong that cause for such language?"_

_Roxas could hear the sarcasm roll off the Axel's lips. "Nothing."_

"_Oh im sure its something, if not then why say shit and stare at your lovely little watch. I'm hurt that you wouldn't want to spend this time with me after we had such fun in the car. Oh? I made it sound as if I paid you for a fuck? Didn't i?" He chuckled teasing Roxas._

_The joke wasn't so funny to Roxas. Instead he was slowly getting pissed, but he didn't want to let it out. ~No I cant…it would be a waste of time~_

"_Nothing to say? Ah pizzas here" He took a slice. "so anyway im guessing that how you really that way."_

"_What are you talking about?" He bit his slice eating slightly fast._

"_Your face, what else?"_

"_I thought I told you wh-"_

"_I don't buy it. Theres no way marks like that could have been from tripping."_

" _I gotta go. Im late. Thank you for the pizza." The blonde got up and started walking to work knowing he wouldn't have any time left._

"_Wait Roxas, I'll give you a ride."_

"_I don't need it."_

"_Would you quit been so damn stubborn and take it.!"_

_Roxas sighed deeply "Look Axel it was fun and all but I have to get to work now and if im late my boss will kill me. And I rather not show up in a car as expensive as yours."_

"_Then I'll just drive you part way and you can walk. Just think of it as me being sorry." Axel nearly gagged at the words._

"_Fine" _

* * *

_Why couldn't he just stop messing around?_

* * *

"_Axel what the hell?! I'm really late now."_

"_Hey not my fault my baby wanted to stretch her legs, she hasn't really been given a good test run."_

"_So do it on your own time."_

"_This is my time you're just part of it."_

_Axel drove back to the school, to the mall lot, and straight to the nearest freeway. He knew what he was doing and just felt like teasing Roxas more for what happened at the pizza place. The pizza he never got to fully enjoy. He just felt like being an ass right now and Roxas is who he took it out on. He was enjoying how the little blonde just kept yelling at him and calling him names. He also just didn't feel like letting him go just yet. Something in his gut said to keep him from work today._

"_So what do you do anyway?"_

"_Would you stop messing around and take me to work?"_

"_Oh now that's not how to ask for something."_

"_Dick, please take me to work."_

"_Much better, now how about pretty please?"_

"_No."_

"_Then I guess im just going to go home now."_

_Roxas gave up and remained silent just thinking of whats going to happen to him once he actually does get to work. All the things that he will be put through and having to be alone with Xemnas again in his office, behind that deck. He almost blew chunks in the car just thinking about it. And before he really knew what happened next Axel had the door opened for him._

"_I'm not going to thank you."_

"_Sure sure."_

_Roxas got out of the car and looked around trying to figure out what part of town he was at. The buildings looked new while some actually looked old and run down. He knew where he was and it was a good thing. He was now an hour late but could make it in 10 minutes if he ran which he did after shoving Axel out of the way._

_The boy ran not looking back until he made it to the alley to the entrance of the black building. He took deep breaths and went to punch in while trying to rush to the changing room._

"_Xemnas wants to see you Roxas." A cool voice came from behind the blonde who now trembled._

* * *

_Yeah I know this one really sucked, I don't have any ideas and I rushed the axel and Roxas scene, I wanted it to be longer but I couldn't think of anything. Note another reason this sucked is because I did it on my own, no vanity help at all : (. Anyway I'm not sure when I'll write chapter three which by the way will have Roxas at work and will explain what happened to him. If you have an ideas you want to give feel free I could really use them and if anyone wants to re write the axel and Roxas scene be my guest, I'm sure you can do better (no sarcasm). Well til then._


	5. The Devil's Office

**Hey guys, I'm sorry it took so long to update this story. I just didn't feel like writing for it anymore. This chapter was saved for a long time but was incomplete. Van had a break from school so we tried to work on it, but then I have no clue where he went. So i've been putting this off until today when I had the urge to make roxas a slut but then I remembered this story and since i have more confidence i'm able to update it. I'm really sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

The "Whore House" is where I worked, here you could get any type of whore imaginable and do almost anything you want with them.

* * *

"Xemnas wants to see you" Saix said with no emotion on his face. His eyes looking past the blonde as if he didn't exist. If Roxas wasn't so frighten he might have noticed that the slightly older male was starting to have dark circles under his eyes, showing his lack of sleep.

He gulped and tried to steady his voice and focus on what to say. Instead he just nodded at Saix who walked away, back to his desk. The boy stood in the same spot for a while longer trying to think of an excuse for himself, that would be good enough for Xemnas not to fire him or have him do that horrible thing again. Just the thought was enough to make Roxas vomit right there.

He covered his mouth and pressed his forehead against the cool wall trying to hold it back. Can't,…got to..think of something..else...

_~Roxas, you're such a good boy, mommy loves her angel~_

mother…

Taking deep breaths, Roxas headed for the stair hall that leads to his boss's office. He ignored any of the other co-workers he would pass by, not even so much as a response to a "hi".

As he passed by the closed doors, he could hear the screaming and moaning of others and even the thumbs of beds which rang in his ears like a pest fly that wouldn't die.

He kept his head down until he reached a big black door with red designs running in different direction. He trembled as he knocked and waited.

"Enter"

Taking one last deep breath, he placed his hand on the cold knob. The door made a low creaking noise as the blonde opened it ever so slowly to the medium sized room. The walls and floor matched the door and the window blinds slightly opened letting some of the sunset lighting into the room. Xemnas was sitting at his desk head down as he was doing some paper work, acting as if Roxas was not yet there.

Roxas walked more into the room, taking as small steps as he could to the chair opposite to his boss. Once there, he stood behind it; waiting for an order for him to be seated. Xemnas, putting his paper work aside and his pen down, looked up at the blond with a sickening smirk.

"Welcome Roxas. I do believe you know why you are here in my office?"

"I-its because I am late again."

"Good boy. And you know what that means?"

Roxas looked down. He knew it meant he was fired. He would also have to work tonight and anything he earned, he would not receive. It meant so many things than just losing his job. It meant no more money to help his mother's bills. No more food money or medicine money. Nothing at all.

"obviously, you're fired my dear boy, I must say I don't want to let you go my little whore, but you must be made an example for the other little whores. But, I'm not a heartless man, so if you work double tonight you may keep some of you earnings, and maybe, just maybe, your job."

Roxas eyes lit up, he looked Xemnas in the eyes hopefully, "Really? You mean it?"

"Why of course." He walked around his desk and over to Roxas. He placed a hand on the teen's shoulder, "But..."

Roxas didn't like the sound of "but" at all or where it would lead.

"But," he continued, "the double will be with me and I will tell you now, I plan on getting my money's worth out of you."

The look in his gold eyes became like venom, running through out Roxas body. He wasn't sure if he should accept or not. He would never, but it was for his moms sake that he do it. If he did then he would end up being torn in two, but if he didn't who is to say Xemnas wouldn't just take him anyway.

Every costumer Roxas ever had was never allowed to enter the boy, because he was under aged. Even knowing that, he had a lot of costumers.

"Y-you're going to do whatever you want either way, aren't you?"

"What a smart little whore. Yes and its your choice to be willing or not. I much rather have you willing, raping you just wouldn't be as much fun."

You sick bastard "I…I'll do it…but I want more money than what my bjs and hjs are worth." Roxas glared at his almost former boss.

Xemnas didn't say anything he just grinned and pushed Roxas out the door. "Finish with your other costumers, then come see me."

xxxXXXxxx

You have got to be kidding me? This is all Axe'ls fault. I can just see that smirk of his and ugh. Just thinking about what happened in "Mansex's" office left me with mixed emotions. I just ended up punching my locker, as a result my hand is now in pain, I don't even know if I can do my job today…hey wait im not getting paid so I might as well do it half assed.

I didn't bother changing clothes, I just see no point. I went to my waiting room and sat on the fluffy bed covers. My thoughts wondering again to things, like how can I make a living now; should I beg for my job? Should I just try to do this on my own? I cant do anything else. A knock on the door distracted me from my thoughts. Costumer time.

xxxXXXxxx

My first customer, a young woman. Before I got the chance to ask her what she wanted, she had pounced on me. One sniff and I could tell she was drunk, but I didn't care, it just made my job easier. Climbing out from under her I grabbed one of the vibrators from the side table. I slowly rubbed it against her vagina, she stubbly and drunkingly grabbed my hand and made me ram it into her. I wasted no time, I knew what she wanted and lazily pulled in and out, faster and faster, and she got louder and moaning, almost like it was the real thing. When it was time, I pretended that it was the climax and did it even faster then stopped, she slumped over me, smiling and breathing hard.

After that there where no exchange of words, she just grabbed her clothes, paid, and left. I slid the vibrator into an drew with my money and closed it shut.

xxxXXXxxx

I quickly rushed into the bathroom, closing the door behind me, and washed myself, making sure I was clean for any other customer that may come next. It wouldn't have taken long, but thinking about what I had to do later, I took my time. I opened the and as suspected another customer was here laying in my bed. His face told me that I had wasted enough of his time waiting for me and didn't want to put up with any crap. I sighed to myself and made my way over to the bed. Then he pulled me under the covers to his hell. I pulled down his underwear, he pulled my hair "Ow!"

His only response was his harsh breathing and he pushed the side of my face into his crotch, rubbing up against it. tears started to form at my eyes but I fought them off before the customer could see. I grabbed his dick suddenly, sliding my hand up and down, and he slightly stopped pulling on my hair. I knew jerking this guy off wouldn't be enough for him, so I licked his tip, then worked my way down slowly, until I had the whole thing in my mouth. I worked it naturally, I was accustomed to this feeling, and bobbed my head.

xxxXXXxxx

I coughed mildly, my last costumer had held the back of my head, keeping me tight on as he cummed in my mouth. I resisted swallowing almost choking myself as I did.

I rinsed the gunk from my mouth, making sure there was none to spot.

I looked in the mirror I was a mess, but I didn't care. What I was really looking at was how I got here. A flashback came, the throbbing, choking, and finally, the laughter. I shrugged it off, "No..stop..."

But then, at that time, I remembered I had to go see Xemnas and beg for mercy. I wasn't prepared and never wanted what may come with it, if it was that that came with it.

xxxXXXxxx

I knocked on the devils door, and heard him say "Come in" with a mocking ascent, he knew who it was. I hesitated, then entered, avoiding his spotting eyes.

"Roxas you came. I was afraid that you ran away." He gave a stupid grin.

"Let's just get this over with!" I demanded.

"Watch yourself Roxas, I can fire you on spot without pay if I want to."

I was about to bare his teeth but rethought the idea of doing it and instead apologized,

"First, I want you to strip."

I slowly but hurriedly pulled off my shirt, shoes, jeans, and finally my tight boxers, covering myself with my hands as i stood there waiting for the next order. Xemnas wiggled his finger, telling me to go behind the desk where he sat. i had this sick feeling in my gut, that i had to do what i did on my birthday. I stared at the floor as i walked over to the man, who turned his chair slightly.

"Blow me" he commanded as his large hand patted his clothed crotch.

I did as i was told. i got on my knees, pulled down "ex" bosses zipper, and pulled at his underwear so his dick would pop up. It was sickening how erect he was already. I started to reach for it, but Xemnas smacked my hands back warning me with his eyes that i was not to use them. I only nodded, gulped before I leaned forward, tilted my head, and opened my mouth to form a perfect O shape. _'Please let this go quickly without any pain.'_ I thought as his throbbing length forced its way into my mouth. I tried not to gag from the nasty thing now being thrusted roughly down my throat.

I could hear him groaning and laughing as he slowed down a bit. I kept my eyes closed the entire time, not wanting to look at that man. It wasn't until he yanked my hair, pulled back almost all the way out of my mouth and slammed back in, did my eyes pop open from the pain. I gagged and choked but he didn't seem to care that I couldn't breath. He repeated two more times before shooting his seed into my mouth and onto my face.

By then I was in tears. He still had hold of my hair so I had no choice but to look up him. He had this wicked glint in his eyes as if my pain gave him more pleasure. I was terrified not knowing what this beast had planned for me. My heart was racing like crazy, and i could feel the sweat on my flesh growing.

"Ah, Roxas, still so innocent and yet not so innocent. I think we should fix that don't you?" He said so causally it gave me more fear. "That is if you want to keep your job." He licked his lips looking like he didn't care either way.

My azure eyes widen, I knew now what he was planning on doing to me. I started to hyperventilate as I stared up at the man who waited for my answer.

"N-no, screw this...I-I don't want my job anymore. You can go fu-"

I was cut off by a boot to the face. I flew a few feet from Xemnas, I curled into a ball trembling. "You think you really have a choice don't you boy?" He shook his head as he continued to speak calmly. "No matter what you choose you will be mine. The choice is yours if you want to be payed or not. Either way I don't care, I'll get what I want from you." He stepped closer. "Just think of your poor mother, as she lays at home wanting at death doors, not being able to live because of her selfish child."

"D-Don't talk about my mother you bastard! Your the one who did it to her! You put her in that bed!" I coughed my words out as my jaw and throat caused me more pain. I was crying so much I couldn't see that Xemnas was now standing right above me with a smirk on his face.

"I did it, you say? I'm not the one that was born and made my mother's parent kick her out in the cold snow. I'm not the one she had to support that she would sell her still pregnant body. I was kind enough to pay her well and even give her that house you call home. That whore was my favorite I even gave her time off so she could take care of her new born. She was willing to the best whore I ever had."

"Shut up!"

"She was so good she could take on five or more none stop. She did it all for the money, to support he selfish child at home. The child who didn't know he was a burden to his poor mother while she was dying even after her child was born."

"Sh-shut up..." I cried more trying to tell myself that Xemnas was lying about everything. But he just kept going and going breaking me down.

"So will you let your mother live another few months or will you pull the plug?"

Why does he even care? Like he said, He would take me either way right? I wiped my eyes and looked up at him giving a nod telling him to just get it over with. That he could take my virginity for money.

"Your such a good whore, just like your mother." He commented before dragging me to his desk and took me.

I truly am what he says, a whore, his slutty little whore.

* * *

**So what did you think? I have a feeling it's different from beginning to end, the way it's written. it was saved from last year so i just added to it to finish it up. please review and tell me if i should just drop this story or not? I'm off to write the next chapter for Don't fall in love, no such thing as love and maybe, spring break. busy day if I can actually finish them all before we have to pack again.  
**

**um i would like to thank baileymermaid95 and Legendariot for the reviews from the last chapter thanks guys.  
**


End file.
